New World City
by Rasaxe
Summary: A modern AU story. Follow the lives of an almost normal Straw Hat crew. Luffy gets himself ready for the day but, accidents tend to happen.
1. New World City

On the bustling streets of New World City walked Luffy D. Monkey, 20 years, a martial arts expert who lives in this city. Luffy have trained martial arts since he was young boy (on the courtesy of his Grandfather) and learned several different kinds. Today could he easily open up his own dojo with his own original style, but he has become a hand-to-hand combat specialist who works for a video game company as a stuntman instead. He is the also sometimes called in for movies to coordinate fights.

Luffy looked to his right and smiled widely. He entered a coffee shop on the corner of Punk Hazard Avenue called the Going Merry. It was him and his circle of friends' favorite hangout. It was a small café with the figurehead of a goat over its entrance and the inside looked like the inside of a ship. From the inside, you could see through two big windows that were placed beside the corner entrance. The desk was made of dark oak, had a big espresso machine on it and behind it was a door into a small kitchen. There was small tables sat up on the wooden floor but Luffy ignored all of them and went to the far corner of the shop. There was a little circle of black leather sofas with a coffee table in the middle that he and the gang always sat at when they were here.

Luffy sat down and a few minutes later, came a waitress up to him and took for his order. She had a black and white uniform on, pale blond hair and pale skin.

"What should it be?" asked the waitress.

"A hamburger and two beers" ordered Luffy and the waitress wrote it down before going to the next customer. 10 minutes later, came she back with the beers and as she did, walked a green haired man into the shop.

"Over here Zoro!" called Luffy out and waved to the man over.

"I know that Luffy" responded Zoro.

Zoro Roronoa, 23 years, is Luffy's roommate and like him a martial arts expert but in the use of swords. Zoro have trained kendo since before he met Luffy and they met in kindergarten. Unlike Luffy, Zoro decided to go pro and is a championship competitor who hasn't won any major competitions yet, but is a promising name in the world of martial arts. He doesn't really have a daily job but help the company that Luffy works at when they need swordplay. He is also called into movies sometimes as a coordinator and was even offered a contract on becoming a movie star but he refused saying he wouldn't go any other way than the sword.

Zoro walked over to the corner and sat across of Luffy. He grabbed a beer and said "So Luffy, how's it going?"

"Awesome to say the least! They are making a fighting game and is basing one of the characters on me"

"Really?" asked Zoro and Luffy nodded.

"Yeah, they have even asked me to give voice to this character. Oh that's remind me, they want to talk with you about the same deal"

Zoro took a swig of his beer and said "Hmm, my own video game character… sounds fun"

When Zoro had said that, walked an orange haired woman into the café. She looked over to the corner and called "Luffy!"

Luffy looked back and said "Nami!"

Nami Miller, 20 years old, is another childhood friend of Luffy's and part of the current circle. Since she was young have she had a love for acting and is now an actor. She has had a few roles since she got out of high school but nothing major. Thanks to Luffy has she got a couple of roles as a voice actress for some small parts in games, but is still searching for a real acting job.

As Nami sat down beside Luffy, stormed a tornado with a blond top into shop while screaming "NAMI MY SWAN!"

The tornado died down and out of it came a long legged blonde man wearing a suit.

"Hi Sanji" said Nami politely.

Sanji Thomson, 22 years, is a man the gang met in high school and befriended. He is one of the biggest womanizes that the world have ever seen but isn't very good at getting the princess at the end. When he was 13 was usually in a lot of street fights but that changed when a one legged old man named Zeff literally grabbed a hold of him and dragged him into a kitchen. There he forced Sanji to learn how to cook and with time gained Sanji a passion for cooking. Today he works as a chef in one of the city's best places that Zeff owns. He and Zoro have one of the most passionate rivalries to date in modern history but still hang out as friends now and then.

"Nami my swan, I hope that you didn't have to wait too long on your prince?" asked Sanji before he sat next to Nami.

"No I just got here to" said Nami.

"Hey swirly-brow! Knock you bullshit off!" said Zoro before he took a sip of his beer.

"Shut up marimo. I am in the middle of talking with Nami"

"What was that?" asked Zoro with a glare. Zoro and Sanji both got up and glared at each other. They would probably pounce at one another if it weren't for Luffy intervening with "Sanji! I have something to talk with you about!"

They both backed down and got back in their seats. Luffy began to talk with Sanji about doing some work for the company and after some time came the waitress with Luffy's burger.

"Here you go sir. Can I get you anything?" asked the waitress the others.

"I'm fine" said Zoro as he held up his beer.

"I like a Caffé Latte" said Nami.

"I would like a Cappuccino, miss" said Sanji with a heart replacing his eye.

"Very well, wait just a little and…" said the waitress when someone yelled "STOP!"

Everyone in the café looked at the entrance and saw a guy with a long nose and a kid with a red top hat, panting.

"Ah Usopp! Chopper!" yelled Luffy and waved them over.

Usopp Jonson, 20 years, is a childhood friend and one of Luffy's best buddy's. He is one of those "Hungry Artists" you see in the squares around the city but works in the same company as Luffy as an artist and sells his art in his free time. His dream is to become a manga artist and make his own series of adventures. He is a bit of a liar but he couldn't even dream of hurting someone with them and that makes Luffy proud that they are friends.

Tony Tony Chopper, 19 years, is called Chopper by the others and someone they met in high school. He is a rare case to say the least since he got GHD* when he was 12 and stopped growing. He was bullied in school for his childish looks but Luffy and the gang came to his rescue on several occasions and with time became he one of them. Today is he a medical student at Drum Memorial Hospital and is top of his class.

Usopp and Chopper walked over to the couches and the waitress asked "What can I get you?"

"Hi Kaya. I would like a cola" said Usopp before he took a seat beside Luffy.

Chopper got up beside Zoro and asked "Can I get a Cioccolato?"

"Of course" said Kaya before she walked back to the desk.

Chopper looked at Luffy and asked "Is it true that you got your own video game character?"

"Yep and so does Zoro and Sanji" answered Luffy with a grin.

"So cool! I wish I would get my own character to!" said Chopper with his eyes sparkling.

"You know… me and Luffy could probably convince the producer to add another character if I promise to do the design for free" said Usopp.

"REALLY!" shouted Chopper as stars replaced his pupils.

A little time went by and Kaya returned with all the orders. The group began to talk about different things and continued so till Nami said "By the way, are you all ready for tonight?"

"For Robin's birthday? Of course we are" said Luffy before Zoro choked on his beer.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami, eyeing Zoro with concern.

"That was tonight!?" shouted Zoro.

"Don't tell me, mossball…" said Sanji.

"You haven't got her a present yet?" asked Chopper.

Zoro sweated lightly and then bolted for the door. When he reached it met he face to face with a raven haired woman and stopped up before he hit her.

"Zoro?" said the woman, her blue eyes looking curious at him.

"Robin! Hi, got to go, see ya!" said Zoro before he maneuvered around her and ran down the street.

Robin Nico, 25 years, is Nami's roommate and a member of the group that they meet the last year of high school. At first she kept her distance from the others since she was considered an outcast in her last class but learned to accept that they already had made her their friend. She had some trouble with Zoro who had a problem with her being taller than him, but that changed when Zoro saved her from being raped by an asshole named Bellamy and since then have they trusted each other. Today she studies to become an archaeologist at Ohara University where she learns to read the text called Poneglyph.

"Robin over here!" called Nami.

Robin looked out the entrance at the running Zoro before she walked over to the couches and sat where Zoro sat before.

"Happy birthday!" yelled all of them and Robin just laughed.

"Thanks, to all of you" she said.

"Oh Robin, my beautiful songster. I hope you have had a wonderful day" said Sanji as he swooned over her.

"Thank you Sanji" responded Robin with a smile and he almost fainted from joy.

"Hey have you heard? Luffy is getting his own video game character" told Chopper overjoyed.

"Really? Congratulation Luffy" said Robin and Luffy grinned.

"Yeah and listen to this… he is made out of rubber" said Luffy.

"AWESOME!" screamed Chopper and Nami and Sanji looked at Luffy with a sweat-drop.

"Made of rubber? What kind of weird shit is that?" asked Sanji.

"It isn't weird. It's awesome!" protested Luffy loudly and Usopp and Chopper complied with "YEAH!"

"Sorry Luffy, but I have to side with Sanji on this one" said Nami and the childish three began to whine.

"O come on! Can't you guys be cool!? Robin! What do you think!?" asked Luffy and everyone turned their attention to Robin.

"Hmm, I think the ability of sprouting arms would be useful" answered Robin and Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were shocked.

"That!" began Chopper.

"Is!" said Usopp.

"Totally!" came from Luffy.

"AWESOME!" yelled all three of them.

"More like random, but I see what you mean" said Nami, fantasizing what she could do with extra hands.

Sanji suddenly got a light nosebleed and Chopper asked "Sanji! What happen!?"

"Well… I just thought what I could do with such an ability and… hehehe" Sanji grinned happily before his face was smashed into the coffee table. It was Nami who was so nice to do such a thing and she asked "What kind of pervert are you!?"

She looked up at Robin and saw that she looked deep in thought.

"Robin? Are you ok?" asked Nami and Robin snapped back to reality.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine" excused Robin but then asked "It's just… what was with Zoro? He looked troubled"

Everyone froze up and didn't know what to say. Sanji then raised his head and said "Don't worry about marimo. He just had something he meant were more important than congratulate you on your birthday"

"I understand… there are many things to consider in this world that would be more important than a birthday" she said, looking kind of sad. Nami snapped her head at Sanji and glared at him.

"Anyway… Robin. We are going shopping today" told Nami, still glaring at Sanji.

"I see… well I guess you can't be stopped from dragging me along, can you" said Robin with a small smile.

"No, let's go" said Nami with a wide smile. They got up and Robin went for the entrance. Nami stayed behind and handed Luffy something before she joined Robin again.

When Robin and Nami was out of sight got the rest of them up and Luffy said "Yosh, we'll have to get going too" and everyone nodded.

When they got outside should they just to split up between Luffy, Usopp and Sanji, Chopper, when Chopper asked "Wait! What is your game called?"

Luffy and Usopp looked at him before they answered "Grand Battle!"

* * *

Luffy and Usopp should just go by Usopp's apartment on Syrup Street to grab some things before they go to their final destination. Usopp's apartment wasn't very big but pretty comfy. It had a living room with a kitchen in the corner, a bedroom and a bathroom. The living room and bedroom had yellow painted walls and grey carpet. On one of the walls in the bedroom have Usopp painted a big skull with a long nose and a checkered bandana. It had a bone and a green slingshot crossing behind it and a smirk.

"As cool as always" said Luffy as he looked the painting. Usopp looked through his closet and took out a box were "Party Fun" was written on.

"I got it. Now let's get to Nami's apartment" said Usopp.

"Yosh! Party time!" yelled Luffy and he and Usopp left the apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile in the shopping district

Nami and Robin were looking into a Criminal Brand shop and when Robin entered looked Nami to her left and saw Zoro.

"_What the hell is he doing here!?_" thought Nami before she ran up to him, grabbed him and quickly dragged him into a nearby alley.

"What are you doing!?" yelled Zoro before Nami covered his mouth and said "You idiot! What are you doing her!?"

Nami let go of Zoro and he answered "I am looking for a gift for Robin"

"Idiot, don't you remember the plan!? I take her out shopping while the others get the things ready! You can't walk around here or she will see you!"

Suddenly they heard Robin calling "Nami!? Where are you!?"

They didn't know what to do before Nami grabbed Zoro and threw him into a nearby container.

"Ah there you are" said Robin when she looked into the alley. "What are you doing?"

"Me? I just had to throw something out and I saw this container so…" excused Nami.

Robin looked at her before she pointed at a close by trashcan and Nami said "Oh, well what is done is done. Just go ahead and I will come shortly"

Robin just rolled her eyes before she walked away and when she was out of sight looked Nami into the container and said "Sorry but I couldn't let her see you. Hurry up and find that gift before we return to the apartment…" before she took a sniff "…and also, take a bath. You stink"

She then closed the container and Zoro roared "Fucking bitch!"

* * *

Back with Luffy and Usopp were they just about to enter the Thousand Sunny, the apartment block that Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Nami lives in, when they saw Sanji and Chopper walking towards them with a lot of groceries. This building is very unique with four floors, a color scheme of red and brown and the smiling lion figurehead over the entrance.

"Oi, Sanji! Chopper!" called Luffy and they began to run up to them.

"Hi Luffy" said Chopper.

"Hi, did you get everything?" asked Luffy and Chopper nodded.

"Yeah, we got everything that was on the list" said Sanji.

"Good, then let's go" said Luffy as he and the rest entered the building. They got into the elevator and took it to the fourth floor where they went to the door where there stood 42

Chopper looked back on the door across the hall and asked "Isn't that your apartment Luffy?"

"Yes it is. Me and Zoro lives just across the hall from them" told Luffy as he put a hand in his pocket.

"Damn bastards. You got two beautiful ladies living across from you and all I have is an old bozo" grumbled Sanji.

Luffy took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. When Sanji saw this asked he "What the hell!? How is it that you have the key to their apartment!?"

"Nami gave it to me before she left Merry" explained Luffy.

"So that was what she gave you" said Usopp understanding.

They entered Nami and Robin's apartment and looked around. It had a living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. The living room had blue wallpaper, wooden floor and a big window to the streets. There were a white couch and two white armchairs sitting around a black coffee table, on a white fur carpet. From there could you watch the 42 inch flat screen TV that was in between the doors to the bedrooms and take the grey phone on the table. In the corner by the big window were a couple of small bookcases and a chair that was used as their private library.

"Yosh, let us begin" said Luffy as he locked the door behind him and they began to prepare for a party. Sanji and Chopper went into the kitchen with the groceries and Sanji began to prepare the food while Chopper joined Luffy and Usopp in the living room. They was setting up a banner between the doors saying "Happy Birthday"

While they struggled with that, began Chopper to put party poppers on the table and spread silver confetti on the furniture. When Luffy and Usopp was done began they to put up garlands and Chopper spread fake rose petals on the floor. The three of them then blew up some balloons and started a balloon war.

* * *

Meanwhile with Zoro

Zoro was walking down the old part of the shopping district, stinking like a garbage can and grumbled something about damn witch. He looked to his right and then stopped up. To his right was an old book shop that looked overdue for a repair. Remembering Robin's love of books, he walked into store with the intention to find a gift there. The inside of the shop was filled with old books at the level of crazy old librarian. The walls was hiding behind some massive bookcases that was filled with books and on the floor was several tall stacks of books that went all the way to the celling. Behind the desk was a little old man reading a book while smoking a pipe. The dust on everything said that it was a long time since anything was touched in here. Zoro went up to the desk and asked "Hey, do you have any books on Poleglyphs, I think it is called"

The little old man behind glanced up from his book and said "No…"

Zoro cursed to himself before the old man said "…but if it is Poneglyphs you are talking about, then I believe I have one somewhere around here"

Zoro's face lit up and he said "I like to purchase it"

The old man got up and walked to one of the stacks he then pointed towards the top and said "It should be the top one"

Zoro looked up and asked "How do we get it down?"

"There is no "we" here son. just you" said the old man and Zoro looked at the old guy in disbelief.

"What! You mean I, the customer, have to do the work!?" yelled Zoro.

"Eh, why should I care? I just take the money" said the old man before he went back to the desk. Zoro began grumble something about lousy old goat and looked at the top of the stack. It was too tall for him to just reach up and grab the top book. He then looked at the nearby bookcase and got an idea. He began to climb the bookcase and when he was the right height, reached he out his hand to grab the book. Reached a little further and, viola! He got the book. He then heard a creak and felt the bookcase fall.

**CRASH!**

Zoro was under a mountain of books and a massive bookcase. Little by little crawled he out of the mountain and went to the desk.

"Ha, h-how much?" panted Zoro.

"2000 bucks" said the old man, not taking his eyes off the book.

"WHAT! 2000! WHY!?" shouted Zoro.

"1. The book is 200 and 2. 1800 for the repairs of the shop" said the old man as he pointed at the fallen bookcase. Zoro had his mouth wide open in disbelief but reluctant paid the old goat. The old man put the book in a plastic bag and gave it to Zoro. Zoro took it and walked out of the shop, grumbling something about damn old goat. When Zoro was outside, took he the book out of the bag and looked at its title.

"Hope she doesn't have it already" said Zoro as he put the book back in the bag. He then looked at his wrist watch and saw that he only had half an hour to get back, get a shower, change clothes and attend Robin's surprise party. He stormed down the street but in opposite direction that he should go in.

* * *

Robin and Nami have just arrived back to the Thousand Sunny and took the elevator up.

"So Nami… what have you guys planned out for tonight?" asked Robin slyly.

"Oh nothing. Just a quiet evening with all of us" answered Nami.

They arrived at the top floor and exited the elevator. When they arrived to their door unlocked Nami it and went into the completely dark living room. Robin looked into the dark room and put a hand on the contact next to her. As soon as the light came on stood Nami, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp in the festively decorated living room and shouted "Surprise!"

Robin laughed lightly and everyone else became confused.

"Robin? Are you not surprised?" asked Luffy.

"A little but I kind of figured out that something like this would happen" answered Robin.

"What! How!?" asked Chopper.

"Well when Nami said that it would be a quiet evening with all of us, I figured that you already would be here and when do you guys just have a "quiet" evening?" explained Robin.

"Nami…!" whined Luffy, Usopp and Chopper as they looked at her disappointed.

"You blame me!?" shouted Nami questioningly.

"DON'T BLAME SWEET NAMI!" roared Sanji inside the kitchen.

Robin was about to walk further in when they heard someone shout "WAIT!"

Robin looked back and saw Zoro come running up the hall with a plastic bag in his hand. He skated to a halt just in front of Robin and panted "H-Happy b-birthday" as he handed her the bag.

"Zoro? What are you doing here?" asked Robin.

"What do you mean with that? I am here to celebrate your birthday. What else would I be doing here?" responded Zoro and Robin thought about it.

"You forgot to buy me a gift" said Robin.

"I forgot to, wait no, I mean, eh" mumbled Zoro till Robin began to laugh.

"It's ok since, now I know what was so important" laughed Robin and Zoro glared into the room.

"OI! Shitty cook! Where the hell are you!?" roared Zoro.

"In here, making the cake! Why!? You think you can kick my ass!?" shouted Sanji from the kitchen.

"Kick your ass!? I am going to cut you up!" roared Zoro as he charged the kitchen. Zoro and Sanj began to fight and Nami stood outside the kitchen and yelled "If you ruin anything, I am going to fine you for every nickel you have!"

Usopp and Chopper ran into the kitchen to stop the fight while Luffy just sat in the sofa, laughing hysterically. Robin just looked at the scene with a smile as she thought "_May they never change_"

After some time got they Zoro and Sanji to calm down. They both had gotten a couple of bruises but nothing serious. Zoro had gotten his hands on a knife during the fight so Sanji had a cut or two but as said nothing major happened. The cake was fine except that it was cut down the middle by Zoro. Before they ate the cake, forced they Zoro to take a shower and take on some fresh clothes. It tasted great and they enjoyed it before Robin began to open her presents. They sat in the on the couch with Nami and Chopper sitting next to Robin. Zoro sat in the chair to their right and Luffy in the chair to their left. Usopp leaned up the back of Luffy's chair and Sanji was in the kitchen since he volunteered after Nami asked him to do it. They decided to give the presents in the order that they entered the apartment.

Luffy was first and he handed Robin a big red gift box with a green ribbon.

"Here, I hope you love it!" said Luffy with a big grin. Robin opened it carefully and looked inside. There was a new purple coffee machine inside.

"Thank you Luffy. This is a gift I can use" said Robin with a smile.

"Me next! Me next!" said Chopper excited.

He handed her a medium, neatly wrapped gift with a little cute reindeer face card. Robin packed it up and inside was a mechanical robin on a platform.

"What's this?" asked Robin curiously.

"It's amazing! Just look here!" said Chopper before he pressed the tail and a click could be heard. The bird was raised a bit and it turned around slowly on the platform. It began to raise its head and as the wings flapped began the bird to sing. It was a sweet melody and it continued for a minute or so before it lowered itself and stopped moving. Everyone began to clap and Robin said "You were right. It is amazing" as she gave Chopper a sweet smile. Chopper began to blush, jumped down from the couch and did a little dance.

"You idiot! That doesn't make happy" said Chopper, looking extremely happy. Everyone else just laughed lightly at Chopper's embarrassment. Next was Usopp who said Robin would love his. He handed her a sketchbook and Nami said "Really! You give her one of your sketches!?"

"Hey, I usually charge 20 bucks for one of them. That sketchbook is filled with drawings so look through it" defended Usopp and Robin did so. It was filled with many different drawings of Robin and the gang. One pictured Nami and Robin trying out shoes and another showed Sanji swooning over them. A third was of Usopp dodging a hit from Nami who hit Luffy instead. The fourth was Robin and Chopper sitting in the library corner and reading a book about ancient medical procedures. Fifth was of her and Zoro sharing a glass of wine from last Christmas. They looked them all through and many made them smile, others laugh and some just think. Robin was just about to close the sketchbook when Usopp said "See the last one"

She did so and she froze up. A lone tear rolled down her cheek and she was on verge of more. Nami looked at the drawing and smiled. Sanji, who was about to kick Usopp's ass for making Robin cry, was called off and everyone gathered around Robin to see the drawing. It was a colored drawing of Robin's mother, Olivia, who died in an accident 5 years ago. She was sitting in a white lawn chair with several colored flowers surrounding her. She wore a white dress and had a book in her lap. She looked up at them with a peaceful smile. Robin began to cry tears of happiness and thanked Usopp heartily.

"I hope you will love mine, Lady Robin" said Sanji as he handed he a black box. She took it and opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a diamond rose pendant. Robin was stunned and said "This must have cost a fortune"

"Anything for you, o angle of grace" replied Sanji and Robin gave him a sweet hug which Sanji savored.

It was Nami's turn and she gave her shoebox. Robin opened it and took out a black, high heeled boot. It had a stud and chain embellishment and an allover soft finish.

"I know you love the Bad Gal look and they would just look so good on you" said Nami with a smile.

"Thank you" responded Robin and gave her a hug.

Now was it Zoro's turn but he was getting second thoughts about his gift.

"_Damn, this isn't good. Luffy gave her a new coffee machine, which is pretty useful. Chopper gave her that singing bird that is pretty neat. Usopp gave her a reminder of her mother and Eyebrow had to give her a fucking diamond. Nami gift was good I guess… like I know anything about shoes! Damn I just hope she doesn't already own a copy of this book_" raced through Zoro's mind till he noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"Zoro?" said Luffy, looking wondering at Zoro.

"What?" asked Zoro and Luffy said "Your gift"

Zoro looked down on the bag before he handed it to Robin. She looked into the bag and took out the book.

"Really. All you could find was an old book?" asked Sanji insulting.

"Sanji" said Nami to keep him down but to no avail.

"You could have found something better like, a reminder of her mother. Maybe a necklace. Oh, I know. What about a damn coffee machine"

"Sanji!" yelled Nami.

"Oh, come on Nami. He had month to prepare and he gives her a book that might not be worth it. Isn't that right Robin?" asked Sanji but no reply.

"Robin?" asked Nami concerned.

Robin had completely frozen in place when she looked at the books title. Suddenly she began to flicker through all the pages and skimmed it through. When she reached the last page, shut she it close and asked "Where did you find this?"

"Huh, well in a book store in the old part of the shopping district. Why?" replied Zoro, getting a little nervous. Robin got up and walked slowly towards Zoro, shadows covering her eyes so Zoro couldn't read her emotion. She held out her hand like she was about to slap him and Zoro flinched and closed his eyes but no hit was felt. He could then feel her arms around him and her breath at his ear. He opened his eyes and saw that she was hugging him tenderly and whispered "Thank you" over and over as tears rolled down her cheeks. Everyone was in a state of shock at the sight and Sanji actually fainted.

"What is going on?" asked Luffy, incredible confused.

Robin let go of Zoro, wiped away his tears and said "That book is named "The Way to the Rio Poneglyph" and is probably the only remaining copy to date. It was made by a man who found the Rio Poneglyph that I am searching for. It is a journal written in Poneglyphs and in it is the location of the True History"

"Wait, that book holds the answer to the Void Century?" asked Chopper, not really believing what he just heard.

"No, rather it leads to said answer through that man's journey. He didn't write the history down, in fear of it getting destroyed by the Government, who back then didn't allow people to learn the True History. My mother looked for it for many years and I began to look for it to when I was 15. I can't believe I actually was giving it for my birthday" said Robin almost squealing the last part.

"How much is that tome worth?" asked Nami.

"It's invaluable. It is more worth to any scholar than all the gold in the world" answered Robin and Nami got dollar signs for eyes.

Zoro just looked completely stupid for the moment and didn't really know what was happening around him. Robin turned back to Zoro, gave him one last hug before saying "Thank you"

Zoro snapped back to reality and said "No problem" while slightly blushing.

Robin let go and Zoro felt happy for her. He had found something for her that she was looking for a long time. Robin then said "But I can study it later. For now let's party!"

The party went on from there and after waking up Sanji began they to live it up a little. Usopp put on some music as Sanji, Nami and Chopper danced and Luffy snacked on all the chips. Robin and Zoro sat in the sofa, Robin tried to get the location of the book shop but Zoro refused, saying that it cost you an arm and a leg. At 1am stopped the party and the guys went to Luffy and Zoro's apartment to sleep and wished Nami and Robin a good night. That night fell Robin asleep with a smile, looking forward to the days of studying the ahead of her.

* * *

**Hi everyone**

**I hope I haven't made them too OOC and that you enjoyed this story so far. I did noticed I made Sanji a bit of a dick in this chapter but it isn't going to continue so if it contiues. I might continue it but I want your opinions first so leave a review.**

**And before anyone ask; if I continue this story will Franky and Brook appear in future chapters as strangers that become friends as the story goes along.**

**And if I am going to do any pairings, I don't know yet. I might do so to give some material but I haven't tried to write something romantic ever so, I really don't know.**

**The * section**

**GHD stands for Growth Hormone Deficiency and is a medical condition, caused by problems arising in the pituitary gland, so the body does not produce enough growth hormone (GH). You can read more about it on Wikipedia.**

**That is it folks, hope that if I make it a longer story then you will follow it and give me a review with your opinions.**


	2. Thursday the 7th of March

**Thursday the 7th of March.**

A month had gone by since Robin's birthday and all went well. Robin's professor, Clover, was a mixture of surprised and excited when he learned of her present and tried to convince her to donate it to the University so it could be studied further, but Robin refused saying that she would use it as a side project and it was her dream to find its secrets. Clover understood and agreed to keep it a secret from his colleagues, much to Robin's appreciation.

Nami looked for auditions for a worthwhile role but hadn't found anything yet. She did find one but it was apparently for a porn flick so she wouldn't talk about it.

Zoro had gone to Luffy's work place and got explained what they offered to him and what he should do. He was a bit perplexed that he should use santoryu but the thought intrigued him. He agreed to the terms and began to work in the company in his free hours.

Chopper had a busy month so far. A lot of nurses had actually ended up in the hospital themselves and Chopper had to fill in a few shifts.

Usopp had it fine. He worked hard on the design of the new characters for the game and didn't spend much time to sell his art.

Sanji was a little down. He had hoped that Zoro's gift wouldn't have as much impact as it did. He took extra hours at work to pay off the gift to Robin but overall had it fine.

Luffy had worked hard since Monday the 4th on the moves to his character and they did a little recording for the voice acting.

The whole group got together every day at Merry and talked about their day. They all agreed they should go out bowling Thursday and they would meet up at the Merry before going to the bowling alley.

7:00am.

Luffy awoke by the ringing of his alarm and he got slowly up. His room was quite big with a queen sized bed under the window. It had red wallpaper and painted on one of the wall was a skull wearing a straw hat. He had a blue closet up the far wall and a punching bag in the corner by the door.

Luffy looked through the window and saw that it had snowed last night. With a smile on his face walked he up to the punching bag and began punching it.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…" counted Luffy as he punched and half an hour later hit he 300.

"Ah, that was refreshing" said Luffy before he fell to the floor and did pushups. When he had done a hundred of them turned he on his back and did a hundred crunches. Another half hour had past and Luffy got up and grabbed a red towel before going out of the room. He entered the mix living and dinner room and saw Zoro was his way out of the door.

"Morning" said Luffy.

"Morning" answered Zoro. He wore a pair of sweatpants, a pair of running shoes and a black tank top.

"Going for your run?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah"

"You should put on some more clothes. It have snowed last night so it's sure to be cold out"

"Nah, this toughens up character" responded Zoro before he walked out of the apartment. Luffy sighed and looked around. The room looked like itself with white wallpapered walls and a dinner table in the middle. In the corner was the gamming corner with a couple of couches, a flat screen TV, a shelf filled with games and Luffy and Zoro's Xbox 360 and PS3. In between the doors to the bedrooms was the black stereo as always and next to the door to the bathroom was the wooden cabinet. Luffy walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After 15 minutes got he out with the red towel wrapped around his waist and went back to his room. In there he began to take on some clothes. He chose a red shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and red socks. Luffy thought his outfit through and gave himself a light slap on the head. He went to his bed and grabbed the straw hat sitting on the bedpost before putting it on.

Luffy went to the kitchen and made himself a big bowl of cornflakes that he took out in the dinner room. He was just about to sit down when he heard someone knock on the door. He went to the door and opened up to see Nami, standing there with a smile.

"Nami" greeted Luffy smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I know this is a bit cliché but could I borrow a cup sugar?" asked Nami as she held up slightly big cup.

"Sure, come in" said Luffy and Nami walked in. She went to the kitchen as Luffy went back to his seat and began to eat.

Some time later came Nami out of the kitchen and asked "Where is your sugar?"

"Hmm? You can't find it?" asked Luffy in respond and Nami shook her head.

"No, it isn't where it used to be" told Nami and Luffy got up and walked over to her. He went into the kitchen and looked around for a bit. He then looked at the shelf and smiled. On the top shelf was the sugar bowl. Luffy reached up after it and gently lifted it up. He was about to take the bowl down when it slipped from his hand and…

**SMASH!**

Nami covered her mouth with a hand as her pupils shrank in fright. The sugar bowl had just smashed into Luffy's head and shattered on contact, scattering the glass shards and the sugar all over the floor. Luffy just stood there, not moving.

"LUFFY!" she screamed and Luffy just looked at her and said "Yeah?"

Nami almost collapsed from a mixture of shock and surprise and screamed "You're ok!?"

"Yeah, I don't know why but I am fine" said Luffy as he looked himself over. He then looked back at Nami and said "You worry too much. Both of you"

"Wha, Luffy… I am the only one here…" said Nami, slightly confused.

"What are you talking about? Your twin sister is also here… wait… do you have a twin?"

"Oh no, you must have gotten a concussion" said Nami. She then ran over to her apartment, grabbed her cellphone from the coffee table and dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" asked a woman on the other side of line.

"Send an ambulance! My friend has gotten a concussion!"

"Ma'am, calm down. State your location and we will send the paramedics to pick your friend up"

"Grand Line Avenue 106, the Thousand Sunny, apartment 41" stated Nami and the woman assured that they would dispatch the ambulance as soon as possible.

Nami sighed with relief before she turned around only to face Luffy. He was bleeding from his head and looked like he was about to faint. Nami quickly dialed another number and awaited an answer.

"Hello?"

"Chopper! Thank god! Listen, I believe Luffy have gotten a concussion! What do I do!?" almost screamed Nami into the phone.

"What! Well first call for an ambu—" said Chopper before Nami interrupted.

"Already done! What next!?"

"Have Luffy lie down and make sure he lies still. To make it easier for the paramedics to move him, lay him on a blanket" advised Chopper and gave Luffy the phone.

"It's Chopper. Talk to him while I get a blanket" told Nami before she disappeared into her room.

Luffy took the phone to his ear and said "Chopper"

"Luffy? Where did Nami go?" asked Chopper.

"Hi… Chopper… Chopper?" said Luffy before he sniggered.

"Luffy?"

"You, you are named… after a bike!" said Luffy as he began to laugh hysterically.

"Luffy! Calm down! When you see Nami then give her the phone, ok?"

"Yeah… ok, ok" said Luffy before Nami came out of her room, carrying a white blanket.

"Nami… here…" said Luffy as he handed her the phone. Nami took the phone and used her shoulder to support the phone so she could talk to Chopper while spreading out the blanket.

"Chopper. Nami here. What do I do afterwards?"

"Get some ice and let it rest on his forehead while you wait for the ambulance. I am going to hang up now but tell the medics to drive him to Drum and I will make sure things ready here" told Chopper before he hung up.

Nami got Luffy to lie down on the blanket and told him to rest. She then walk into the kitchen and made an ice bag before walking back to Luffy. He was sleeping on the blanket while blood seeped out of his head. Nami put the ice bag on Luffy's forehead as Chopper instructed and then put her hand in his pocket. She took out his keys and walked out into the hallway to lock the door to Luffy's apartment. She suddenly heard the elevator open and looked down the hall. Out of the elevator came two paramedics with a stretcher and ran towards her. One of them had blonde hair that looked like the top of a pineapple and the other had raven hair and freckles.

"Ace!?" said Nami dumbfounded.

"Where is he!?" asked Ace almost yelling. Nami pointed into her apartment and Ace nodded.

Ace D. Portgas, 23 years, is Luffy's older adopted brother. Ace was adopted into Luffy's family when he was 10 and Luffy was 7 at the time. At first were they always fighting but they soon became truer than most brothers. Like Luffy was Ace forced to train martial arts by their Grandpa and is even stronger than the expert Luffy. He decided to become a paramedic so he could help save lives and to work under Edward Newgate, the Chief of Medicine of Drum Memorial Hospital.

"Ok, Marco!" shouted Ace and Marco nodded. They quickly got Luffy up on the stretcher and left for the elevator. Nami locked the apartments and followed them down to the ambulance. She and Ace got in the back while Marco took the driver's seat. They drove off as fast as they could and Marco asked "Which hospital should we take him to?"

"Take us to Drum Memorial. They are already preparing for us!" said Nami

"Drum? Isn't that a little far off?"

Ace looked a little thoughtful before saying "Do it"

Marco nodded, took the intercom and said "We are transferring the patient to Drum Memorial"

When they got to Drum was Chopper standing ready with a couple of nurses and as soon as Ace and Marco got the stretcher out took they Luffy to be examined.

* * *

12:00 pm.

Nami sat in the hall of the ward together with Ace, waiting to hear about Luffy.

Suddenly Nami's phone rang and she took it.

"Hello?" asked Nami.

"Hey, where's Luffy?" said Zoro.

"Zoro! Thank god you called. Luffy is in the hospital with a concussion" told Nami.

"What! What happen!?"

"He got the sugar bowl in the head"

"That explains the kitchen. What hospital is he in?"

"Drum's" said Nami and Zoro told her "Ok I'll get the others and you just stay there"

"Got it" said Nami before she hung up.

"What did he say?" asked Ace curious.

"He said he would get the others" told Nami.

"Is that a good idea?" said Ace uncertain.

"Don't worry. Zoro may have a bad sense of direction but, in this situation is he the most reliable" said Nami with a smile.

Meanwhile was Zoro running down the stairs to Sunny's underground parking and ran to his car. It was a green 2012 Chevrolet Camaro with black speed streaks on the sides. He got in and drove off. The first one he would pick up was Usopp who would be at the Marineford Square now.

On the square was Usopp in the middle of counting his earnings when he saw Zoro come running towards him. When Zoro was in range, grabbed he Usopp and dragged him along as he ran for his car.

"Z-Zoro! Wha-What are you doing!?" screamed Usopp as he fought for his life to hold on to the money.

"No time to explain now! I will tell you in the car!" yelled Zoro as he approached the car. He threw Usopp into the backseat and took the driver's seat.

"OK! WHAT THE HELL IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO DRAG ME!?" roared Usopp angrily.

"Luffy is in hospital" said Zoro as he stomp the speeder.

"What!? Then what are we doing here!? Charge!" shouted Usopp as he pointed forward.

Next was Robin.

Robin sat quietly in her class while Clover presented about the ancient Skypions when Zoro almost broke down the door and yelled "Robin!"

Clover looked at Zoro with shock and said "What is with this interruption!?"

"Shut up old man! Robin! Luffy is in the hospital!"

Robin got up and said "Professor! Please excuse me for today!"

Clover looked at her a while before he nodded and Robin gathered her things before joining Zoro at the door and run out.

"I hope she doesn't lose another one" said Clover, hoping for the best.

Outside the University ran Robin and Zoro up to Zoro's car and entered. Robin took the front seat and they drove off.

"Where is Luffy?" asked Robin concerned.

"He's at Drum. Now we just have to get Dartbrow" said Zoro, grumbling the last part.

With Sanji

Sanji was preparing some cuisine for a party tonight at the Baratie, when he heard a car break outside the restaurant and someone calling for him. It was Robin's voice. In a second was Sanji out of the kitchen and sitting in the car, next to Robin.

"Robin! O beauty of the ocean eyes, you knight of the sea has arrived~" swooned Sanji.

Robin was just about to tell him why she was here when…

"GET OFF ME LOVECOOK!" roared Zoro as he took Sanji and threw him into the backseat next to Usopp.

"OI, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE MARIMO!" barked Sanji as he position himself in the seat.

"SHUT UP! Luffy is in the hospital"

"What! Then we have to get Chopper and Ace t—" said Sanji till Zoro said "Already there" as he began to drive.

"Good, now there is just one thing…" said Sanji.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"WHY ARE YOU SITTING NEXT TO THE BEAUTIFUL ROBIN!?" roared Sanji.

"SHUT UP SHITTY COOK!" barked Zoro as he almost hit another car.

* * *

In the hospital sat Nami and Ace and waited when Chopper walked up to them together with a man in a white coat and a furry hat.

"Chopper! What is the news?" asked Nami concerned.

"Well…" said Chopper before they heard a door open.

Walking up the ward was Zoro and the others, all looking concerned.

"Zoro! Guys!" said Nami as they approached.

"How is Luffy?" asked Zoro bluntly and Nami said "We was just about to be told"

They turned their attentions on Chopper who said "Luffy is…"

"Let me explain it Chopper" said the man in white and Chopper took a step back.

"Hello, I am the Head of Surgery, Law Trafalgar and to say it clearly, it doesn't look good"

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"He has a minor concussion but that isn't the problem" told Law.

"Then what is?" asked Zoro, glaring at Law.

"He has a big piece of glass stuck in his skull" said Law nonchalant.

Everyone gasped slightly when they heard the news and a tear formed in the corner of Nami's eye.

"Don't worry yet. The MRI scan revealed that it hasn't penetrated the skull completely and I believe that we can save him from it damaging his brain" said Law with a smirk.

A sigh of relief could be heard from everyone.

"He will have to undergo surgery in the next couple of hours so wish him luck" told Law before he turned around and walked away. Everyone began to speak about what Law said except Chopper who silently looked at the floor.

"Chopper? What is wrong?" asked Usopp as he crouched down to Chopper's eyelevel.

Chopper almost began to shake when he said "L-Law is the one who will perform the surgery"

"Oh, isn't that good? He is the Head of Surgery so he must be skilled"

"He is skilled but… he doesn't have a good reputation"

"What do you mean" asked Sanji as he approached Chopper.

"Even though he is the Head of Surgery has he the highest death count in the history of the hospital" told Chopper.

Everyone went quiet when they heard what Chopper said and Usopp and Nami went pale.

"You mean that we have to entrust Luffy's life to someone who have killed several people!?" asked Nami.

"Yes, and that isn't the worst part. They say that he experiments on the people he cut up. That is why he is called 'The Surgeon of Death'" said Chopper as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Wait that was Law!? I always thought it was Kimberly!" exclaimed Ace.

Everyone looked towards where Law had gone and hoped for the best.

An hour after were Law ready. Luffy had been moved to the operation room and Law began the surgery.

* * *

4:00 pm.

Luffy had been in surgery for hours and the others was getting impatient. Ace and Nami was sitting on a bench outside the operation room, just hoping for the best while Chopper and Usopp leaned up the wall next to them, looking gloomy. Sanji tried to cheer up Robin, who was looking down. Zoro stood in front of a nearby vending machine and were fumbling with his money, not really wanting to buy something. Suddenly hit Zoro the machine so hard that he made a hole in to the merchandise and attracted the attention of everyone.

"Zoro! What are you doing to the hospital's property!?" shouted Chopper.

"Three hours! We have waited three fucking hours! Where is that Law bastard!?" barked Zoro.

"Still in surgery" answered Usopp.

"Zoro, please calm down!" yelled Nami.

"Yeah Marimo! Going berserk won't help Luffy" said Sanji.

"But we haven't heard anything since he went in there!" yelled Zoro.

"Maybe he is already dead? Maybe he died from being cut too open?" said Robin a little morbid.

"Don't say that Robin!" screamed Usopp and as soon as that sentence ended, came Law out of the operation room.

"How is Luffy?" asked Ace as he got up.

Law looked at them a while before he smirked.

* * *

6:00 pm.

Luffy woke up in a hospital room and looked around. His head was bandaged and he didn't remember what had happen. Sitting on a couple of chairs next to his bed was Nami and Ace.

"Luffy!" said Nami before she gave him a hug. Ace held up his hand and Luffy took it in a firm grip.

"What happened?" asked Luffy terribly confused.

"You don't remember? Luffy, you got a concussion and the doctors found a shard lodged into your skull. You have been in surgery for three hours" told Nami and Luffy looked at her in disbelief.

"Three hours! Then it means that I have missed 3 meals!" yelled Luffy and Nami would have whacked him in the head if it weren't because of the operation. They could hear noises outside the door and bursting in came Chopper, Sanji and Usopp.

"Luffy!" yelled Usopp and Chopper.

"NAMI MY SWAN" shouted Sanji before receiving a punch to the back of the head.

"That isn't who you should concern about" said Zoro after hitting Sanji.

"Shut up shitty swordsman!" said Zoro as he tried to kick him.

They was about to start a fight when Robin went in between them and said "Now, now boys. We have an injured person in the room"

"Yes Ma'am!" yelled Sanji as he saluted her and Zoro just said "Idiot…"

They all gathered around Luffy asked if he was ok.

"Shishishishi, I'm fine" said Luffy before Law walked in.

"I see you are awake" said Law as he went to Luffy's side.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy since he wasn't conscious when he met Law.

"I am Law Trafalgar and I was the one who performed your operation".

"Really?" said Luffy as he put a hand on his head. "Huh? Where is my straw hat!?"

"We threw it out" told Law and everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"WHAT!" barked Luffy.

"Yeah it was ruined by the shard in your head and by your blood so we threw it out"

Luffy was now on the verge of tears and Ace quickly got up and reassured "Don't worry, we'll find it"

"I'll help" said Chopper.

"Count me in" told Zoro.

"Me to" came from Sanji.

"Me three" said Usopp.

With that ran they out of the room and began to look for the janitor.

"Don't worry about it being damaged, I will fix it" assured Nami.

Law just looked at them, not understanding what the big deal was since it just was a straw hat.

* * *

The janitor Jango told that he already had taken it out to the container so they were rummaging it with all they got.

"Found it?" asked Zoro as he opened another bag.

"Not yet" said Chopper as he popped his head out of the container.

Leaning up the building a bit away was Law, who just stood and watched as the group searched the container before he sighed. He put his coat on a nearby railing and walked over to the group. Ace stopped messing around in the garbage bag and looked at Law as he approached them.

"I don't know what is so important about that straw hat, but I get a feel that you wouldn't be here if it weren't" said Law with a smirk. Ace smiled and threw the bag in his hand to Law who caught it easily.

After almost an hour shouted Usopp "I have it!"

They all gathered around him and looked at the hat. It was bloody and there were a big hole on top.

"This is going to be hard to fix this" said Chopper.

"You can try to use the facilities here in the hospital to get the blood out" told Law.

They were just about to re-enter the hospital when they met with a giant of a man. He was at least twice the size of Ace and incredible muscular. He was an elderly gentleman and had a white crescent mustache.

"D-Doctor Newgate!" exclaimed Chopper. Zoro and Sanji just looked at the giant in awe and Usopp almost passed out by the sight when Ace said "Hey Pops"

"POPS!?" shouted Zoro, Sanji, Chopper and Usopp in shock as they stared at Ace.

"Hello Whitebeard" said Law.

Whitebeard looked at the people in front of him and asked "Mr. Roronoa?"

"Y-Yes?" said Zoro a little nervous.

"I believe we have some things to talk about"

"Like what?"

"Like the vending machine you ruined" said Whitebeard with a stern face.

Zoro gulped and looked down in defeat.

"I expect you to follow me to my office and we can figure how you a going to pay for it" said Whitebeard before he turned around to walk inside again.

"Wait!" said Chopper and Whitebeard turned his attentions to him.

"Sir, could we have access to the washroom to clean this hat?" asked Chopper a little nervous.

Whitebeard looked down on the hat and looked almost nostalgic for a second.

"Nurse" said Whitebeard and a nurse approached them.

"Take them to the washing machines" ordered Whitebeard and the nurse nodded. All of them were just about to follow her when Whitebeard grabbed Zoro's shoulder and said "Not you"

"_Right_" thought Zoro before he followed Whitebeard.

Before they reached the washroom, ran a nurse up to Law and asked him to come for an unusual case and Law asked Chopper to assist so the two of them ran off together with the nurse.

Inside the washroom did they all they could to get the blood out and after 60 minutes of scrubbing and cleaning, got they it out.

* * *

7:50 pm.

Ace, Sanji and Usopp walked towards Luffy's room when they saw Robin sitting on a bench outside of it, reading a book and taking notes.

"Robin. What are you doing?" asked Usopp.

"Reading up on the Skypions so I haven't missed anything" replied Robin "Where are the others?"

"Chopper had another case with Law and Marimo was dragged off to the Chief of Medicine's office" answered Sanji. "Now, how about dinner~? I'll cook~"

Robin just giggled and said "Fufufu, sorry but I don't believe you have time for that"

Sanji looked confused at her before he realized what she meant.

"SHIT! I got to get to work! I left those idiots alone for hours and we have a party tonight! Give my condolence to Nami but I have to get going" said Sanji before he stormed off.

"When I think about it, I have get back to my stand and see if it's still there" told Usopp before he waved goodbye and walked off.

"Yeah, I actually also got work so I just drop this off and get going" told Ace as he entered the room.

Ace was ready for Luffy's shouts of happiness for being reunited with his hat but nothing happen. Inside the room was Luffy, just lying in the bed peacefully sleeping while Nami sat quietly next to the bed.

"Hi Ace. Have you found it?" asked Nami.

"Yeah, and cleaned it. But there is still a hole in it"

"Leave it here and I will take care of it" told Nami and Ace handed her the hat.

"Ok. I got to return to work now but you will look over him?"

"Yes" said Nami simply.

Ace nodded and exited the room. Robin then entered with needle and thread in hand.

"Where did you get that?" asked Nami.

"The nurse station. I asked if I could borrow a needle and some tread since I figured you would need it"

"Thanks Robin" said Nami as she got up from her chair. She gave Robin a light hug before she took the items.

Robin decided to head home after that but she bumped into Zoro as she had exited the room.

"Zoro" said Robin.

"Hey, how is Luffy?" asked Zoro.

"He's fine. He sleeps peacefully in there so you don't have to worry" told Robin with a smile.

"Good. By the way, are on your way home?"

"Yes I am"

"Then let me give you a ride back. We live across of each other so…"

"Thank you Zoro" said Robin simply and they walked off.

* * *

1:00 am.

Luffy woke up in the middle of the night and looked around. It was dark but he could see that Nami still sat by his side and slept. On her lap was the straw hat, as good as new. Luffy slowly took the hat and looked it over. A big smile spread across his face and he put the hat on Nami's head before he lay down and fell asleep again.

* * *

**Hi everyone.**

**I just hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and that you will be looking forward to the next.**


	3. Thursday the 21th of March

**Hi everyone. There are songs in this chapter so if you want to follow it thoroughly has I set up links to Youtube and the names of the songs underneath.**

**Song Number 1  
I can do anything better than you  
watch?v=JGLnsNPQcls**

**Song Number 2  
Gotta be somebody  
watch?v=cGb7ukP_ezI**

**Song Number 3  
Hanging on by a thread  
watch?v=kO4Q2ErZX8U**

**Song Number 4  
Ignition  
watch?v=XOzJmxRwYsA**

**That's it for now, see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Thursday the 21th of March.**

14 days have gone past since Luffy was admitted at Drum and he has finally been discharged. While the doctors advised him to take it easy for a while were they stunned by the rate he healed in so they told him that they only needed a couple of checkups more in the coming weeks. After they had removed the bandages realized Luffy that the doctors had shaved his head before the surgery, so now walked he around with a buzzed head. Of course were the reactions of the others a mix of hysterical laughter and polite snickers when they saw his new hairstyle.

Nami had visited him every day since she still felt guilty for what happened. She had even stopped going to auditions just to be there for him. When he got out was the first thing she did was to take him out for dinner to make up for the accident. She then regretted not taking him to an all you can eat.

Zoro had cleaned the kitchen back in the apartment as soon as he arrived home and has gotten rid of the blood. Since then has he worked hard on getting the moves right for his game character and did a little voice acting for the company. Doing three-swords style was an exhausting but fun experience for him.

Robin has been working hard in the translation of the book and keeping her scores of straights 12. Since final exams was in a couple of months worked she extra hard on gaining knowledge on anything that could appear on the exam so she hadn't been out of the apartment that much.

Sanji still worked hard on paying the debt of Robin's birthday gift and had to work extra hard because of what happened 2 weeks ago since the other cooks almost ruined the food for the party. He almost got a date with one of the waitresses but there was one problem… her boyfriend had something against it.

Chopper has worked hard since many of the other doctors look down on because of his young age and childish look. Some are even jealous because he has attracted the attention of both the Head of Surgery and the Chief of Medicine with his talent.

Usopp has gained a small vacation because of his unique character designs and have used most of it to sell his art on Marineford Square.

Today has the group decided that they should go to a place that Luffy and Chopper had found by accident and that they insisted on would be awesome.

* * *

11:00am.

Lying in his bed was Usopp. He had chosen to sleep till noon today but got up an hour earlier. He walked into his small bathroom and brushed his teeth before taking a bath. When he was done got he a pale yellow shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and a checkered bandana on.

"Ah… today feels like the day" said he to himself. He then got on the ground and did pushups.

"1…2…10…49…164…" said he to himself while he did pushups.

"…10380…386259…1000000!" said he as he did the tenth pushup. He then got up and said "He, even if it is but a lie it still makes me feel good to reach a million"

With that went Usopp to his corner kitchen and made himself an omelet.

20 minute later was Usopp done eating and took on a pair of sandals and a grey jacket on before grapping his sketching stuff and left the apartment.

* * *

12:30pm

Usopp had arrived at Marinford Square and had set up shop. Two foldable chairs, a sketchbook and a couple of pencils were all Usopp had needed of to sketch people and places. He got a couple of tourist on the hook pretty quickly in the first half hour but then went there two hours with no customers at all.

"Damn… only a few today. Usually would there be several people who want a sketch"

He then looked into the crowd for potential customers and someone caught his eye. Standing alone among the different people was a police officer. He had your typical police uniform on but had white hair and two cigars in his mouth, both fuming with smoke.

"_He looks kind of dangerous for a police officer_" thought Usopp for himself.

Suddenly out of nowhere ran a little girl with an ice cream with three scoops into the officer and the ice cream splatted out over his pants. The officer looked like he glared down on the child who was on the verge of tears.

"_Shit! That little girl is dead!_" thought Usopp.

The girl's father quickly went up and apologized for his daughter but the officer ignored him and grabbed the little girl's head and said "Sorry kid. Seems like my pants ate your ice cream. Here, go buy yourself five scoops" as he patted her head and gave her 20 bucks. He then began to walk away and waved the girl goodbye.

Usopp just looked in surprise and thought "_Wow, did that just happen? I thought he would give her the death sentence. Well, I guess you can't judge a book on its cover after all. He seems dangerous but he looks actually pretty reliable the way he is walking towards me… HE IS WALKING TOWARDS ME!_"

Usopp was right. The officer was on his way towards Usopp and held a similar glare to when he glared at the girl. Usopp almost panicked but somehow held his posture when the officer stopped up in front of him.

"Excuse me sir…" said the officer and Usopp looked up, shaking lightly. "…do you have permission to set up shop here?"

Usopp stopped shaking and looked surprised since he thought that he would be arrested. He quickly found his permission paper and showed it to the officer, who looked them over.

"Everything looks fine sir. I just had to make sure you didn't sell your art illegally" said the officer.

"It's no problem officer" assured Usopp.

"Good. Now I have to warn you. There are some delinquents who have been targeting you street artists in the last couple of days. If you should be so unlucky to meet them then report it in, ok?"

"Yes sir" said Usopp understanding. The officer left and Usopp continued with his costumer hunt.

* * *

04:00pm.

After the officer left went things better for Usopp. A big group of tourists had noticed his stand he made over 600 bucks. One of them had even asked him to draw her like one of those French girls. He was just about to close up when 2 guys walked up to him.

"Can I help you?" asked Usopp and one of the guys said "Yeah you can. How much do you sell a sketch for?"

"Hmm, 10 to 20 dollars… Are interested in a sketch?"

The two guys just smirked and the second said "No but…" before pulling a knife "…we are interested in all you have made today"

Usopp were just about to scream. These guys were the delinquents who the officer warned about. He was about to hand them his income before he noticed someone sneak up on them. That person quickly grabbed both the guys' heads and banged them together, knocking them out cold. Usopp just looked at the two unconscious men on the ground and then looked up to see the officer from earlier.

"Officer!" said Usopp surprised. The officer just took his walkie-talkie and said "This is Captain Smoker. I have just apprehended two Caucasian men after they pulled a knife on a street artist. Send a patrol car to Marineford and…"

Usopp just looked at the white haired man who just saved him and quickly took his sketchbook and began to draw.

"…Got all that? Good, then get your asses down here" said Smoker before he turned off the walkie and turned towards Usopp.

"Oy long nose. Are you O—" was all he said before Usopp said "Take it" and handed him a piece of paper. Smoker looked at the paper and saw a sketch that looked like him just in a thick leather jacket, a pair of cargo pants and a pair of military boots. In his hand was a big Jutte that was like a two-hand sword. He took a good look at the drawing when Usopp said "Please accept this! You just inspired me in the spur of the moment and I would like for you to have this! And please! Take this too!" before handing him a business card.

"One Piece Gaming?" asked Smoker and Usopp said "I work there and if you would like to earn a little in your free time then go down there and they might have a job for you if I can convince them"

"I just did my job, nothing more" said Smoker but Usopp assured "It is just something you can do for a little extra money. I offer you this because you could fit this character perfectly and it also my way to say thank you"

Smoker sighed and said "Fine. I'll look it up" and Usopp gave a smile. "I hope you are willing to testify against these two in a couple of days"

Usopp nodded and he was let go. Usopp quickly got home and put his things back before going to Merry.

* * *

05:30pm.

When Usopp entered saw he Luffy with his buzzed head sitting next to Nami on the couch with Robin sitting in front of them. He walked up and said "Hi guys"

"Hi Usopp" greeted Luffy and Nami and Robin gave a little wave.

"You won't believe what has happen to me" said Usopp as he sat next Luffy and began to tell them what happened in the square.

"…and that is how I created a new character for the game" finished Usopp his story.

"Is that true?" asked Nami a little distrustful.

"Of course! I swear on my honor as an artist" swore Usopp.

"So you fought off a gang of thugs who was three times bigger than you and carried chainsaws?" asked Robin, also a little distrustful.

"Well… maybe that was a little exaggerated but the rest was true!"

"I think it is awesome that you found a new character design!" told Luffy with stars in his eyes.

"Well, I am the mighty Usopp! Creator of a billion characters!"

Usopp's rant continued for a while till he asked "Hey… where are the others?"

"Well Sanji is going to be delayed with work so he meets us at the place" told Nami.

"Chopper should be here soon" assured Robin.

"Then what about Zoro?" asked Usopp.

"Don't know. He went 10 minutes before me" told Luffy.

* * *

06:00pm.

Half an hour had passed and Chopper arrived with Zoro.

"Zoro! Where have you been!?" asked Luffy loudly.

"Ohm…" said Zoro before Chopper answered "I found him in front of the hospital"

Everybody looked at Zoro before breaking into laughter.

"The-The hospital!? That is on the other side of the city!" laughed Nami.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Zoro is an idiot!" laughed Luffy hysterically.

Robin just laughed lightly to be polite but it didn't help against the glare from Zoro.

"Shut up! It isn't my fault that this place moves around!" defended Zoro and the others laughed harder. He was about to leave when Usopp grabbed his shoulder and said "Zoro wait! We are just messing with you. Come on let's go to that place Luffy and Chopper found"

Zoro just grunted and stopped walking towards the door. They chose that it was a good idea to get going and followed Luffy and Chopper down the street till they reached a big karaoke bar.

"This is what you found?" asked Nami.

"Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy I am not sure about this" said Usopp looking a little worried and Nami agreed.

"It might be fun" encouraged Robin but it didn't really help.

"Let's forget this. It is not like those two can sing anyway" said Zoro.

Nami snapped her head and glared at Zoro before saying "Well… it is not like you are brave enough to sing publicly"

Now was it Zoro's turn to glare and he asked "What was that?"

"You heard me" countered Nami and sparks flew between them. They quickly ran in and ordered a room to sing in for them and the rest of the group. 20 minutes later were they intently looking through the songs to find a fitting one.

"Aren't they a little childish about this?" asked Usopp but Luffy and Robin just laughed lightly and Chopper took a bite of his cotton candy.

"Here, this is perfect!" said Nami and she put in on before she and Zoro got ready.

* * *

Nami "Anything you can I can do better. I can do anything better than you."

Zoro "No, you can't"

Nami "Yes, I can"

Zoro "No, you can't"

Nami "Yes, I can"

Zoro "No, you can't"

Nami "Yes, I can, yes I can!"

Zoro "Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you"

Nami "No, you're not"

Zoro "Yes, I am"

Nami "No, you're not"

Zoro "Yes, I am"

Nami "No, you're NOT!"

Zoro "Yes, I am, yes I am. I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge"

Nami "I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow"

Zoro "I can live on bread and cheese"

Nami "And only on that?"

Zoro "Yes"

Nami "So can a rat!"

Zoro "Any notes you can reach I can go higher"

Nami "I can sing anything higher than you"

Zoro "No, you can't"

Nami "Yes, I can"

Zoro "No, you can't!"

Nami "Yes, I can!"

Zoro "No, you can't!"

Nami "Yes, I can!"

Zoro "No, you can't!"

Nami "Yes, I can!"

Zoro "No, you can't!"

Nami "Yes, I CAN!"

Nami "Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper. I can buy anything cheaper than you"

Zoro "50 cent?"

Nami "40 cent!"

Zoro "30 cent?"

Nami "20 cent!"

Zoro "No, you can't"

Nami "Yes, I can, yes, I can!"

Zoro "Anything you can say I can say softer"

Nami "I can say anything softer than you"

Zoro "No, you can't"

Nami "Yes, I can"

Zoro "No, you can't"

Nami "Yes, I can"

Zoro "No, you can't"

Nami "Yes, I can. YES I CAN!"

Zoro "I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker"

Nami "I can drink it quicker and get even sicker"

Zoro "I can open any safe"

Nami "Without getting caught?"

Zoro "Sure"

Nami "That's what I thought, you crook!"

Zoro "Any note you can hold I can hold longer"

Nami "I can hold any note longer than you"

Zoro "No, you can't"

Nami "Yes, I can"

Zoro "No, you can't"

Nami "Yes, I can"

Zoro "No, you can't"

Nami "Yes, I can. Yes IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…."

Zoro "No, you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't"

Nami "…caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaan!"

Zoro "Yes, you caaaaaaaaaaan!"

Nami "Anything you can wear, I can wear better. In what you wear I look better than you"

Zoro "In my coat?"

Nami "In your vest"

Zoro "In my shoes?"

Nami "IN YOUR HAT!"

Zoro "No, you can't!"

Nami "Yes, I can. Yes, I can!"

Zoro "Anything you can I say, I can say faster"

Nami "I can say anything faster than you"

Zoro "No, you can't"

Nami "Yes, I can"

Zoro "No, you can't"

Nami "Yes, I can"

Zoro "Noyoucan't"

Nami "YesIcan!"

Zoro "I can jump a hurdle"

Nami "I can wear a girdle"

Zoro "I can knit a sweater"

Nami "I can fill it better"

Zoro "I can do most anything!"

Nami "Can you bake a pie?"

Zoro "No"

Nami "Neither can I"

Zoro "Any note you can sing, I can sing sweeter"

Nami "I can sing anything sweeter than you"

Zoro "No, you can't"

Nami "Yes, I can"

Zoro "No, you can't-"

Nami "Yes, I can-"

Zoro "No, you can't-"

Nami "Yes, I can-"

Zoro "No, you can't-"

Nami "Yes, I can-"

Zoro "No, you can't! Can't! Can't!"

Nami "Yes, I can! Can! Can!"

Zoro "No, you caaaan't!" Nami "Yes, I caaaan!"

* * *

The song was over and the room was quiet. Everyone was eager of seeing who won that duel. Zoro's results were 250 points and Nami's were 251 points.

"YES, yes I can!" shouted Nami and everyone but Zoro broke into laughter. Then began Robin to clap her hands and Chopper, Luffy and Usopp soon joined in applause.

"Good job Nami" cheered Usopp before whistling. Chopper tried too but it didn't work for him. Zoro just grumbling sat down between Robin and Chopper.

"Zoro, you suck!" laughed Luffy and Zoro asked "It is out of 300 points so how can I suck with 250 points?"

"Because Nami was better!" replied Luffy and then laughed harder. Usopp got up and began to sing "I'm Blue" and scored 211 points. Chopper was next and sang "Chopper Man" to 269 points even though the song was in Japanese.

"Chopper! When did you learn Japanese!?" asked Nami impressed.

"Usopp taught me" answered Chopper with a smile and Usopp smirked.

"Well of course… I am after all a master of all languages and…" continued Usopp as Sanji walked into the room.

"Sanji. Good you could come" said Robin.

"Thank you o angle of grace" complimented Sanji. He then looked at Luffy, Chopper and Usopp "Idiots…" then at Nami "NAMI MY SWAN!" and then at Zoro "…marimo…"

"What was that!?" asked Zoro with a glare.

"Oh pardon me. I meant shitty marimo" insulted Sanji.

Zoro was just about to pounce Sanji when Luffy said "Sanji! It is your turn!"

"Ok, let see what we got here" said Sanji as he walked up to the machine. "No… no… never… maybe… ah, here"

He put on the song and readied himself.

* * *

"This time, I wonder what it feels like… To find the one in this life... The one we all dream of. But dreams just aren't enough"

"So I'll be waiting for the real thing. I'll know it by the feeling. The moment when we're meeting. Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen"

"So I'll be holdin' my own breath. Right up to the end. Until that moment when. I find the one that I'll spend forever with"

"'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. 'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands. There's gotta be somebody for me like that"

"'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own. And everyone wants to know they're not alone. There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there"

"Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight. And dammit this feels too right. It's just like déjà vu. Me standin' here with you"

"So I'll be holdin' my own breath. Could this be the end? Is it that moment when. I find the one that I'll spend forever with?"

"'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. 'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands. There's gotta be somebody for me like that"

"'Nobody wants to go it on their own. And everyone wants to know they're not alone. There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there"

"You can't give up! Lookin' for that diamond in the rough. You never know but when it shows up. Make sure you're holdin' on. 'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on

"Nobody wants to be the last one there. And everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands. There has gotta be somebody for me, ohhhhhh"

"Nobody wants to be the last one there. And everyone wants to know they are not alone. Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere? There's gotta be somebody for me out there"

"Nobody wants to be the last one there. 'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere? There's gotta be somebody for me out there"

* * *

The song was over and Sanji scored 282 points. Everyone but Zoro applauded for the new high score.

"Amazing Sanji!" yelled Chopper

"You da man!" complimented Usopp

"Try to beat that marimo" dared Sanji. Zoro was about to get up and punch his face in, but Robin stopped him and walked over to the machine.

"Hmm… I'll try this one" she said, looked back and said "I will need a male voice to sing along"

"MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" sang Sanji, discouraging the others.

Robin looked them all over and said "Zoro"

"WHAT!" yelled both Zoro and Sanji. "Why me!?/him!?"

"Because I need a bit of a darker voice to help me with this one" replied Robin and Sanji was just about to complain when Nami asked "Sanji. Could you get me some good sake?"

"OF COURSE MY SWAN!" sang Sanji as he left the room like a tornado.

Robin looked at Zoro with a smile that almost pleaded him to get up. He sighed and joined her.

Robin put on the song and got ready.

* * *

Robin "My past has followed me and I just can't get away. I'm not the same as I was. Leaving my disarray"

Zoro "Take me just as I am"

Robin "I'm broken down"

Zoro "Pull me into Your arms"

Robin "I'm hanging on to every word"

Robin "Save me from losing myself. I'm hanging on by a thread. Can You see who I am? Underneath my scars? I'm afraid to fall. So I'm holding on to You. Know I won't let go. I'm hanging on by a thread"

Robin "I still can hardly believe. The person I once was. I'm trying so hard to change. Help me work through my flaws"

Zoro "Take me just as I am"

Robin "I'm broken down"

Zoro "Pull me into Your arms"

Robin "I'm hanging on to every breath"

Robin "Save me from losing myself. I'm hanging on by a thread. Can You see who I am? Underneath my scars? I'm afraid to fall. So I'm holding on to You. Know I won't let go. I'm hanging on by a thread"

Robin "I'll never need. I'll never want. With you with me. I'm so complete. I'll never run. I'll never hide. With you right here. I'm safe inside"

Robin "Save me from losing myself"

Robin "I'm afraid to fall. So I'm holding on to You. Know I won't let go"

Robin "Save me from losing myself. I'm hanging on by a thread. Can You see who I am? Underneath my scars? I'm afraid to fall. So I'm holding on to You. Know I won't let go. I'm hanging on by a thread"

* * *

The music stopped and everyone cheered.

"Amazing Robin!" cheered Nami.

"Totally awesomely done!" stated Luffy loudly.

Sanji entered and asked "What did I miss?" while carrying a tray with a sake bottle and a couple of glass.

"Robin sang beautifully!" said Chopper and Nami nodded.

"Of course she did! She is my beautiful songster!" exclaimed Sanji and Nami and Chopper sighed.

"Actually… what did she get?" asked Usopp and everyone looked at the screen. It said 299 points.

"JESUS CHRIST RIDING A HOLY COW! 299 POINTS!" screamed Chopper.

"That is the highest yet!" stated Zoro, in shock over the high number.

"Fufufufu, seems like I should be given a prize" joked Robin. Nami grabbed the bottle of sake and said "Then we make this the prize! If no one beats Robin then she gets to take it home"

Everyone agreed to those conditions and continued the night. Luffy tried the song "Best Friend" but only got 156 points. Nami and Robin then fought in a duet where they both scored 296 points. Sanji tried to get one of the girls to join him for a duet but had to settle with Chopper, who was a little creped out by the fact it was a love song Sanji had chosen. Usopp sang "Seven Drunken Pirates" and scored a nice 267.

* * *

11:54pm.

Luffy was just done with singing "Pretender" for the fifth time and getting a score of 275 on it.

"Luffy. We only got this room for about five more minutes" told Nami.

"Then we can do one more song before we have to leave" pointed Luffy out. "Who wants the last song?"

Robin shook her head. Nami did the same. Usopp had lost his voice during a song named "We are the chosen ones". Chopper was too sleepy and Sanji said "No thanks"

"Ok then, Pretender here we g—" was all Luffy said before Zoro said "I will"

Everyone looked at Zoro because he hadn't sung a song since he helped Robin.

"Ok, your chose" said Luffy as he and Zoro switched place. Zoro looked the songs over and found one he liked.

"This is going to be interesting" said Sanji as Zoro got ready.

* * *

"Start it up Turn in on. We can ride this storm. A grip of hope in our hand. For the coming dawn. Up to our necks in complexities. Causing us to pause. As we collect our thoughts"

"So don't blink if wanna come cross this border. Take a look around or come test the water. We won't stop till we see the morning. So welcome to the quiet before the storm hits"

"Turn on, turn on the ignition. Everybody. Come on, come on and turn on the ignition. Turn on, turn on the ignition. Everybody. Come on, come on and turn on the ignition. Turn on, turn on the ignition. Everybody. Come on, come on and turn on the ignition. Turn on, turn on the ignition. Everybody. Come on, come on and turn on the ignition"

"Uh oh, uh oh. Uh oh, uh oh"

"Comatose. Half-hearted. Room temperature's fine. Sleepwalking, no dream is even filling our minds. Earth shaking. We be quaking like a wake up bomb. This ain't no trouble overseas. No Vietnam."

"So don't blink if wanna come cross this border. Take a look around or come test the water. We won't stop till we see the morning. So welcome to the quiet before the storm hits"

"Uh oh, uh oh. Uh oh, uh oh"

"Turn on, turn on the ignition. Everybody. Come on, come on and turn on the ignition. Turn on, turn on the ignition. Everybody. Come on, come on and turn on the ignition. Turn on, turn on the ignition. Everybody. Come on, come on and turn on the ignition. Turn on, turn on the ignition. Everybody. Come on, come on and turn on the ignition"

"Sleep walkin', I'm sleep walkin'. Sleep walkin', I'm still talkin'"

"Come spark the parts in me that all but died. Sleep walkin', I'm sleep walkin'. Jump start my heart and wake the sleeper inside. Sleep walkin', I'm still talkin'. Come spark the parts in me that all but died. Jump start my heart and wake the sleeper inside. Hold up the flag 'cause it's ride or die. Hold up the flag 'cause it's ride or die"

"Turn on the ignition. Turn on. Turn on the ignition. Turn on"

"Turn on, Turn on, Turn on, Turn on, Turn on. Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on. Turn on, Turn on, Turn on, Turn on, Turn on. Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on"

"Turn on, turn on the ignition. Everybody. Come on, come on and turn on the ignition. Turn on, turn on the ignition. Everybody. Come on, come on and turn on the ignition."

"Turn on the ignition. Come spark the parts in me that all but died. Turn on the ignition. Jump start my heart and wake the sleeper inside"

"Turn on. Come spark the parts in me that all but died. Turn on. Jump start my heart and wake the sleeper inside"

* * *

The song ended and everyone was quiet. The result was… 300! A perfect score!

"No way" said Sanji as he looked at the screen. Everybody was in a state of shock with the exception of Robin, who just chuckled and took the bottle. She walked up to Zoro and said "Seems like you beat me" as she handed him the sake. Zoro snapped back to reality and took the bottle with a grin.

Afterwards left the group the karaoke bar and followed till Sanji had go home. Shortly after left Chopper and then went Usopp home.

01:03am.

Usopp entered his apartment and went straight to bed wanting a little sleep before work the next day.

* * *

**Hi everyone. This chapter was really different from what I am use to and I tried to find a great diversity of songs so everyone had something to enjoy. Plus I know it isn't the best of chapters but it turned out good enough for me.**

**The songs were…**

"**Anything you can do" from the musical **_**Annie Get your gun**_

"**Gotta be somebody" by **_**Nickleback**_

"**Hanging by a thread" by **_**The Letter Black**_

"**Ignition" by **_**Tobymac**_

**I know "Anything you can do" would have been funnier if it was Zoro and Sanji who sung it but it was more fitting with Zoro and Nami and I am pretty sure Sanji can bake a pie.**

"**Gotta be somebody" was pretty fitting with Sanji's personality and his take on life.**

"**Hanging on by a thread" was kind of fitting with Robin since it is about having changed who you are and about your past has caught up to you.**

"**Ignition" is just a great song that fit Zoro well because he is this sleeper who goes berserk when his engine is truly running.**


End file.
